Kekoa Crymson, The Conflicted Dark Jedi
Born Mel-Tor Bric, like many other Jedi, he was taken to the Jedi temple in infancy. In his many years there, he trained hard and strived to live by the Jedi Code, but was bogged down by his very questioning nature; perhaps a trait inherited from his mysterious parents. He preferred to settle problems and conflicts with a fight. His Jedi Master Cecill was the very opposite, preferring diplomatic solutions and was a devout follower of the Jedi ways; studying and fu rthering his knowledge in the archives when he was not training Mel. Mel-Tor struggled to live by the Code and Jedi duties, biding his time until finally knighted at 22. On a mission to settle a civil dispute that had erupted into a planetwide war on planet Vicars in the Argon system, he was seperated from his Jedi allies and taken as a prisoner of war. He managed to escape, but a single enemy soldier reached him and tried to kill him, Mel's lightsaber still at the prison he fled from. Desperate for survival, he seized the soldier's combat blade as they wrestled, and began stabbing the soldier repeatedly, slashing away at the corpse long after the soldier's death, overtaken by the rage and need to live. The Jedi team and his Master Cecill found him shortly after, still crouched beside the body, his face and tunic covered in blood, mumbling to himself. Something in mel-tor changed that day. He remained in an infirmary for the remainder of the mission, and was summarily expelled by the order shortly after returning to the temple. Mel quickly became enraged. He did what he did to live; to survive and he enjoyed it. The carnage, he hungered to do it again. He forced his way into the holocron vault, and stole several Jedi and Sith holocrons just to spite the Jedi, and escaped the temple of shocked Jedi. The sight of blood enthralled him. He changed his name to Kekoa Crymson, and decided to go into hiding for awhile. He had no lightsaber, and he abandoned use of his Force powers. He figured joining the sith army was the perfect way to hide himself, and enlisted, and served for three years, becoming a sergeant of his own unit, deadwind. Being around the Sith commanders and watching them mercilessly slay innocents, and those who surrendered awakened Kekoa's bloodlust again and galvanized him to join the Sith academy, but they refused, saying he was a Jedi for too long and his Force powers were weakened by him not utilizing them for years. He abruptly quit the Sith army. Furious, he was alone with nowhere to go. "If neither want me, I shall become powerful on my own!" He retrieved the stolen holocrons he had hidden away, and began to steadily build his strength by studying them. To support himself he took up bounty hunting, and also sold Sith artifacts he found by raiding tombs on Korriban. His wealth increased and he now owns several estates and hideaways, never staying in one place for long. He also found and claimed a planet of his own, Polynesia, in the unknown regions. Even now his power continues to rise exponentially, his bounty kills enter the triple digits, and his wealth is almost equal to that of a Serenno nobleman. Kekoa Crymson enjoys this new free life of his, but deep within him is a raging beast longing to join with the sith, but also a part that also misses the Jedi order that shunned him. His fate is still uncertain. Abilities I. Proficient in the use of various kinds of blasters and military equipment/spacecraft. II. Also skilled at CQC and he created a unique fighting style he calls Shun-Fu, which is basically hand-to-hand combat blended with Force speed and force pushes. III. He occasionally prefers to use sharp knives and swords of beskar and cortosis to kill his bounties, which allow him to bask in the blood of his victims. It is a perverse enjoyment more than anything else. IV. He has also developed impressive skills with Sith Alchemy, giving rise to several horrific 'pets' he keeps as guards of his hideaways. He learns more in this field with each passing day. V. Due to his not using the Force at all for the 3 years of his service in the Sith army, he is able to easily mask his Force presence from all but the greatest Force users. VI. Also a master of Force repulsion and Force weapon, which adds power and durability to many kinds of weapons. VII. He does not care for Force lightning and thus refuses to use it. Perhaps due to his Jedi training in believing it to be 'cheating' in a battle situation. VIII Also highly skilled in Force speed and Force jumping. His abilities are sure to increase in strength and variety as he continues his studies. He also seems to find himself using blasters nearly as often as his lightsaber. Also does not shy away from using stun weapons when his jobs call for it. -Kekoa is the hawaiian word for strong, bold and courageous one. Crymson is misspelled crimson, color of blood. In case anybody was wondering.